Easier Said Than Done
by PancakesAndGilbird
Summary: Gilbert finally convinces Francis to give him permission to ask out Matthew, promising to take him out on the most awesome date of his life. However, with meddling family members and unexpected exes, will everything go to plan? PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

**Some PruCan for you guys, hope you enjoy it! For those of you who are reading "Teacher Romance" I've hit a road block with ideas, so if you send me some they're very much appreciated. This popped into my head and I had to get it out, so I hope you readers enjoy it and want me to continue!**

**I don't own Hetalia, or Gilbert's 5 Meters.**

In Hetalia Academy cafeteria, everyone was giving the Bad Friends Trio's table a wide berth. Antonio played nervously with his lunch, stealing occasional glances up at his two friends. Francis and Gilbert had been staring at each other for five minutes solid now - it was starting to get creepy. Antonio cleared his throat but they took no notice.

"Listen amigos…" He started nervously. "Perhaps we should let this go before it pulls you two apart?"

With reluctance their shoulders relaxed and they went on eating in silence…for about 10 seconds.

"Are you really gonna forbid me from asking him out?" Shouted Gilbert.

Francis smirked and took a drink.

"Oui."

"Dude! Why? I thought we were friends?"

"We are. However, the beauty that has caught your eye happens to be my cousin."

He paused for dramatic effect.

" And we all agreed that family members are off limits. It is the basic principle of our oath!"

Antonio placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

" He does have a point their amigo."

Gilbert put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

" That was before I knew about him!" He whined. " How about I let you take a shot at Ludwig , huh? He's real easy after he's got a few beers in him."

Francis's lip twitched into a reluctant smile and he shook his head.

" As desperate as you may be, I have to say, _non_."

"Jesus man you're killing me!"

Francis laughed and patted him on the hand, forgiven for the moment.

"You'll find someone else in no time."

Just as peace had been founded at the table, the cafeteria door opened slightly. Gilbert held his breathe and stole a casual glance in that direction. His eyes found blonde hair and glasses and he swore everything in the room slowed down for a moment. A sharp kick to the leg brought him out of it.

"Hey!" Gilbert turned to a scowling Francis. " Dude! Uncalled for!"

"Gilbert, you're undressing Matthew with your eyes, it was clearly justified."

"You think too little of me."

Antonio excused himself, afraid of another outburst, and went to sit with Ludwig and the new Italian exchange students he was showing around.

Gilbert watched Matthew walk over to his usual table in a shadowy corner to sit with his friends; a big breasted Ukrainian girl, a pot head and a crazy Cuban. Yeah, they really were a weird bunch. Not that he could talk.

Francis watched his friend look over at Matthew with interest and restraint. When Gilbert had mentioned he happened to like someone as more than a one night stand it had peaked Antonio's and his interest. After he revealed it was Matthew he was so shocked he didn't know whether to punch him or just sit and stare at him for a good few minutes. However, now he had a chance to calm down and get around the fact that the most perverted person he knew - besides himself - had a crush on his adorable, shy little cousin, he really was curious.

"Why?"

Gilbert looked up to find Francis staring at him with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Why what?"

"Why," He started. "Are you taken by my dear Matthew?"

"_Your _Matthew?"

"_Merde_, just answer the question."

"Fine."

Gilbert stood up straight and looked around. Satisfied that nobody besides Francis would hear him, he leaned in close so he could whisper.

"Well…wait, this isn't a trap is it?"

"_Non_."

"I…really don't know why. I just can't stop thinking about him. He's awesome - really mean it. He looks so shy in school, but from the stories I hear from you he's a real live wire! Every class we have together I can't concentrate…I think I'm falling for him."

Gilbert decided it was best to leave out the fact Matthew had the ass of a god.

Francis's face fell as he ran his fingers through his head.

" _Mon dieu! _Not the love card!" He sighed.

It was silent for a moment until Gilbert swore he heard a faint mumbling.

"Msfin."

"Huh?"

"I said…" He took his head from his hands and smiled weakly. "Fine. You can ask him out to your hearts content."

"Seriously? Thanks Francis you're awesome!"

He pulled him into a bone crushing hug across the table. Francis slapped him on the back and he loosened his grip.

"However," Gilbert's face fell. " I have conditions."

"Dude I'll do whatever you want!"

Francis held up his hand and put up two fingers.

" I have two rules. Number one - for your first date, I will be following your every move."

"Francis come on-"

"NUMBER TWO - don't hurt him." His voice softened at the second part of the sentence. He sighed and gave him a serious look.

"Gilbert he's like a little brother to me."

"I know, Francis."

Gilbert looked over at Matthew, who was in the middle of a heated conversation with the Ukrainian girl. His eyes were wide with interest and he was laughing fondly.

"I promise."

Francis raised an eyebrow.

"And you promise your '5 meters' will never be mentioned in his company?"

"As long as we both shall live."

"Good."

The bell rang for the end of lunch and they got out of their seats. Francis caught up to Gilbert, wrapped his arm around his waist and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Because honestly my love, I hate seeing you so lovesick, even if I'm very well sacrificing my family for your happiness."

Gilbert smiled and pecked him back, which earned a few stares from the younger students.

"Thanks dude."

He turned to a short freshman who was staring up at them. He quirked an eyebrow to Francis and winked. In the midst of their arguing they had forgot an age old tradition - torture the freshmen.

"Oh Francis! I love you so much~"

"Oh Gilly, I can't hold it any longer!~"

"Francis!"

"Gilly!"

…

After finding out he could finally ask out Matthew, and successfully scarring another newbie by blocking his path with an intense make-out session, it turned out to be a pretty good day.

**Ta-da!~**

**Reviews? Funnily enough this was inspired by the Paolo Nutini song "10/10", so if you want a hint of how this story's gonna turn out ;) **

**I really love PruCan (it's my favourite pairing) and haven't had the confidence to write it until now, so I hope I did a good job and I how you'll tell me it's worth continuing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two! I'm actually quite proud of this story, as some of you have said I'm doing well at keeping them in character ^3^ Well, I wont ramble, please review and more importantly - enjoy!**

**I don't own Hetalia or Matthew's killer ass. **

**/**

"Are you wearing space pants? Because your ass is out of this world."

"…"

"Put your crash helmet on, you're going through the head board!"

"…"

"…My penis just died, can I bury it in you're a-"

"Bruder, what the hell are you doing?"

Gilbert shrieked and turned to see Ludwig standing at the door.

"Dude! What the hell? Knock!"

Ludwig sighed and started to close the door. Gilbert lunged forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the bedroom.

"Wait wait!"

"What is it Gilbert?"

He flopped down onto his bed and motioned for Ludwig to sit next to him. When he sat down Gilbert got up onto his elbows and chewed his lip.

"I, eh, kinda need your help…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"I'm gonna ask out Mattie in the morning, and I kinda don't know what to say to him."

Ludwig's hard eyes softened and he put a hand on his shoulder, gripping tight.

" Just be simple and straight forward - whatever you do don't use any of those chat up lines I just heard."

Gilbert smirked and clasped him on the arm.

"Thanks man."

Ludwig stood up and left, saying something about early practice with the school.

" Gute nacht."

"Gute nacht."

The door clicked and Gilbert lay himself down on the bed. He'd gotten over the obstacle of Francis, but it seemed actually getting Matthew to agree to go out with him was going to be his biggest challenge. He hadn't really thought about it until a few days ago, but when he actually thought about it he realised they didn't really talk much - or have many classes together. The possibility of rejection ran through his mind and he cringed. Matthew didn't seem like the type to laugh and humiliate him…but it would still hurt.

"Don't worry man…" He whispered to himself. "You're awesome. You're awesome…"

…...

"I'm really doubting my awesomeness."

Antonio feigned surprise, pulling his face into an expression of horror.

"Blasphemy! Don't say that, think of the children!"

Gilbert laughed and kicked the ball over to him.

"Actually, I think you're the only one thinking of the children."

"…I have no idea what you mean."

Gilbert shrugged and swaggered over.

"Okay, so my eyes deceived me when I saw you hitting on a freshman? _Desperation _my friend."

Antonio kicked the ball, which whizzed past his head at a death defying speed.

" Woo! Calm down!"

Antonio folded his arms and inclined his head forward.

"You're going to have to go get that amigo."

"Aww come on!"

"It's your fault - and for your information, his name is Lovino."

Gilbert groaned and made his way to collect the ball.

"Fine! I'll leave you to indulge in your paedophilic fantasies!"

Antonio gave him the finger and Gilbert grinned to himself. As he was on the way to fetch the ball he noticed Matthew sitting on the grass by himself, pretending to pay attention to his brother doing tricks a few meters away. He sighed as he picked up the ball and stood for a moment. He still hadn't figured out how to ask him. Yeah, his brother had gave him some advice but he was no love guru. Matthew lay down on the grass and put his hands behind his head. Gilbert shuffled forward a little, trying to decide whether to approach or not. Matthew's voice reached his ears.

"I'm watching! I'm watching!" He shouted over to Alfred.

Gilbert laughed and looked over to Alfred, who was balancing the ball on his nose.

Okay. Now or never. He didn't want it to seem to obvious. Gilbert placed the ball on the ground and kicked it in Matthew's general direction…where it promptly hit him square in the face.

"Shit!"

Gilbert ran over to see Matthew rubbing his forehead. He knelt down beside him.

"Shit! Mat! I'm so sorry I'll take you to the nurse!"

Matthew held up his hands and shook his head.

"It's okay I'm fine, no big deal."

"I just hit you in the face!"

"Really? I didn't notice."

Gilbert smirked a little and shook his head. It was good to be laid back but sometimes Mattie was too casual. If it had been him, the offender would be eating daises about now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the nurse?"

"I'm fine Gilbert," He smiled. "Don't worry about it."

A knot formed in his stomach and he just stared at his smile, savouring the moment until his lips slowly morphed into a pout.

"Did you want something?"

He snapped out his staring and sat awkwardly, pulling out the grass at his feet.

"Well…"

Matthew looked at him expectantly.

"Are…a-are you free this weekend?"

He looked taken aback, taking a second to compose his face.

"Nothing important going on…why?"

Gilbert gulped. It was now or never. The Awesome Gilbert will not scurry away like a coward! He cleared his throat loudly and took a deep breath. Hey! This is hard okay?

"Wouldyougoonadatewithme?"

"P-Pardon?" He blushed.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

Matthew just stared at him, his face still flushed red and his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to reply.

"Well-"

Gilbert held up his hands in protest.

"I'll be all gentlemanly!" He said. " Chivalry is awesome, heck, if it rains I'll put my jacket over a puddle and carry you over to safety!"

"Gil-"

"-and I know you don't know me very well but I assure you I'm not a stalker and I'm a really nice guy…once you get to know me!"

"…are you done?"

Gilbert opened his eyes to see Matthew's lip twitching, trying desperately to stop himself from smiling. Gilbert nodded.

Matthew looked over to his brother, who had noticed the lack of encouragement over the past few minutes and was looking over. He turned back to Gilbert.

"Okay."

"Hmm?"

"I said okay, I'll go on a date with you."

Gilbert broke into a Cheshire cat grin.

"Are you serious?"

Matthew laughed.

" Sure, it can't hurt to try new things…?"

Gilbert stood up and picked up his ball, triumphantly tucking it under his arm.

"I promise you wont regret this, it'll be the most awesome date in the history of your life!"

He walked off back in the direction he had came from with an exaggerated swagger. He did it! He'd said yes! He couldn't think of a valid reason why…but dammit he still said yes and that's all that mattered. He ran over to Antonio and wrapped his arms around him into a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa!" He said. "What did I miss?"

"He said yes!"

Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Francis was convinced you'd be rejected and fall into a spell of depression and loneliness."

Bastard.

"I'm too happy to give a shit!" He smiled and hugged Antonio tighter. "In fact,. I'm not even scared of catching your pedo germs right now!"

Antonio pushed him off making him land but first on the field.

"S-so happy it doesn't even hurt!"

…His friends could be real dicks sometimes.

…...

"Hey, Bro! What did Gilbert want?"

Matthew looked up to find that his brother had finally retired from his seal tricks and was now standing over him.

"Nothing, just came over to collect his ball."

Alfred snorted and folded his arms.

"Oh really? What was he smiling about? And what were you smiling about when he walked away?"

"What, I can't have friends?"

"You can have friends, just not ones that stare at your ass all day."

Matthew blushed and kicked his brother lightly in the shin.

"He's not that bad."

Alfred's expression turned dark. He took off his glasses to polish them on his shirt, as they had got smudged thanks to staying out in the sun all afternoon.

"I'm just saying, he's a troublesome guy."

"Well, you'll have to deal with him this weekend."

Alfred froze and gritted his teeth.

"…Why?"

He tilted his head and smirked.

"Because he'll be picking me up."

With that he stood up and made his way to the coach who was gathering in the footballs. Sometimes teasing his brother was too much fun.

Alfred sat with his eyes in horror and face palmed. This was _not _time for another one of his little brother's bad relationship choices. He'd have to fight fire with fire.

"This. Means. War."

…After lunch; it's hamburger Tuesday.

/

**Hope you guys enjoyed instalment number two! Do you love protective Alfred? It's one of my favourite modes! ^~^**

**Can you guess what and who Alfred means by war? Find out next time! -Cheesy theme tune music~**

**Review's mean quicker updates guys, and Gilbert REALLY want's his date ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is finally here. Sorry for the delay - about a week? I'm not quite sure - but I got caught up in a few awesome stories that would just NEVER END. It was worth it though. 'World Powers' by Drovenich is wonderful, so is her other fic 'A Crack in the Looking Glass.' I was up from 10pm to 9am one night reading her stories.**

**Anyway I don't own Hetalia. And please REVIEW, it lets me know if you like my ideas and its always great to hear if I'm doing a good job ^-^**

It was official. _Matthew _agreed to go on a date with him! Even he couldn't believe it. In celebration he had invited Antonio and Francis over - which basically meant raiding his dad's liquor cabinet. So far they had managed to drink two bottles of vodka and three bottles of wine ( a new record.)

Gilbert stretched and put his arms around their shoulders.

"I'm a stud guys, even quiet guys like Mattie want a piece of me." He clinked a glass of wine with Antonio's triumphantly, which earned them both a harsh look from Francis, who was currently reclining on Gilbert's bed in the corner. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Francis cheer up!" Said Gilbert. " I thought a little wine would lighten you up a bit."

" Pardon me mon cher, I'm just trying to work out when little Mat will come to his senses and discover you're nothing but a perverted albino with a an ego bigger than his little friend downstairs."

"…You're a real jerk you know that? Low blow."

They all laughed and Antonio all poured them another drink.

"So Gilbert, what do you have planned?" Asked Antonio.

Gilbert downed his drink and slammed it on the floor.

"I have no idea."

"_Mon dieu."_

" I thought you'd have this all planned out by now?"

Gilbert ran his hands through his hair and gritted his teeth. He hadn't even thought about passing the first hurdle, so until Matthew accepted he hadn't really thought about the actual date.

" I honestly have no idea, I mean…dinner and movie is kinda cliché right? I want the date to stand out - I'm a man of my word! Hockey game? Damn! I have no money for that kinda thing!"

He lay himself out on the floor and closed his eyes. Antonio stared at him as if he'd lost his mind - this guy really had no clue about dating.

"Well it's a good thing you are friends with Francis and me!" He turned to Francis. "You'll help to right?"

"Nope. I will not help in your plans to ravish my cousin."

_He's not exactly stopping it…_

Antonio clasped his hands and searched for a notebook and pen, finding one under the bed. He put it in his lap and scooted over to Gilbert, who was now in a sitting position.

" Likes."

"Wha?"

"What does this Matthew like? It will help you on deciding what to do."

"Oh."

Gilbert thought hard but it was really difficult. Yeah the guy liked hockey, that was obvious. But he hadn't seen him be very passionate about anything else since he only had two classes with him…

" I don't know. Pot?"

" …What?"

" His friend Lars always smoking it! They must have things in common if they're friends."

Antonio put it in the maybe column.

"Wait." Antonio shook his head. "How can you not know anything about him? I thought you were 'mad' about him."

"I am!"

"Then -"

" Okay fine! A lot of it's physical, and the other bits is the way he acts, so yeah, I guess I don't really know what he likes and stuff…"

Antonio smacked him on the head with the notebook.

"Idiot."

"Pervert."

"Nobody asked you Francis!" Growled Gilbert.

Francis sat up and swirled his wine. As much as he hated to admit it he had to help his friend for both Matthew and Gilbert's sakes.

"He loves ice-cream. There's a new parlour opening in town and he'd probably love to go."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"You're trying to trick me aren't you? He'd probably lactose intolerant and I'll have to stand there helplessly as he swells up like a balloon!"

" Why would I let my cousin swell up like a balloon just he humiliate you?"

"Good point."

Antonio wrote it down and put a tick next to it.

"That's part one solved, what about the evening?"

An idea hit him and he stood up.

"Zoo!"

" Do you have a reason or is it just random desperation?" Asked Antonio.

" No, I'm serious." Gilbert went over to his desk and pulled open the bottom drawer to bring out an old tattered yearbook. He flipped it open to an old worn page and pointed to Matthew's part.

"See here? He wrote he wants to be a vet when he graduates. So he must love animals right? Plus, it says he has lots of pets."

Gilbert's face beamed at his sudden brilliance and looked over to Francis for acknowledgment, who nodded in approval.

"Problem solved." He poured himself the last of the remaining wine and raised his glass.

"A toast, to the awesomeness of us."

Their glasses clinked and they drained them. He looked at Matthew's picture and smiled.

"This'll probably be his first date right? Don't know why I'm so worried - he doesn't have anything to compare my date to."

"Well that's good!" Antonio smiled.

Francis stayed strangely quiet. Gilbert swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"…he's never been on a date right? I've never heard of him going out with anyone."

Francis looked sheepish.

"Jesus dude please tell me you're just winding me up! Who? Jesus fucking Christ crap now I know this dates gonna be a complete cock up."

Francis raised his hands and slowly put a hand on his shoulders. Antonio looked confused but wandered over. When Gilbert raised his head he noticed Francis was now green in the face.

"It's more your safety I'm worried about now…" He said quietly. " _Mon dieu, _how could I forget about him…"

Gilbert started shaking.

"Who?"

A memory in Antonio's mind clicked and he grimaced. He placed his right hand on Gilbert's free shoulder. They looked at Francis expectantly.

" Matthew has had _one _boyfriend so far." He started. "They went out for around three months."

"Damn it! Just spit it out who?"

Gilbert was really starting to get freaked out.

Francis sighed and tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"Ivan."

A look of ultimate horror flashed across his face. How the hell had this slipped Francis's mind? A crazy ex was the worst thing that could happen. He groaned and curled in the foetal positing.

"We'll sing at your funeral. You shall be missed."

"Thanks Toni."

"I'll be their for the open bar _mon cher_."

"Screw you Francis - just for that their will be no bar, you'll have to drink wheat grass juice or some shit."

"I'm sorry. I really forgot."

Gilbert sighed.

"It's alright. He wont find out. For a while."

" See? No reason to worry."

As things were quite for a moment the slam of a door downstairs was heard and a booming voice echoed up the hallway.

"GILBERT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

They stiffened and almost screamed when Ludwig knocked and came through the door.

"Bruder, vater is home. He knows all you drank it all."

"Shit. Guys we need -"

He turned to find Francis and Antonio halfway out the window.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing! You can't leave me!"

They shared a look and laughed.

"Are you coming?" Asked Antonio.

"Hell yeah I am!"

Gilbert followed them out the window and dropped to the grass bellow.

Ludwig came to the window and Gilbert waved goodbye.

Guess he was sleeping at Francis's tonight.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**DUN DUN DUN. I have a feeling Ivan's the jealous type. Would you be scared if your rival was Ivan? I would. I'd wet my pants. Poor Gilly.**

**REVIEW. SHAMELESS BEGGING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I suppose you would call this a filler chapter, so I will apologise if you were wanting more :/ **

**Just wanted to get something posted before I go away on holiday for a week in a couple of days (SPAIN, I'm so excited!) *snort* That's what Romano said :D**

…**Sorry for the bad jokes, I'm just so happy because this is the first time I'm going abroad.**

**I don't own Hetalia. Reviews are sweet and yummy scrummy.**

''''''''''''''''/

Alfred rang the doorbell and waited. As much as it hurt him to do this he had no choice - it was best to limit Matthew's love life to one crazy bastard. The door opened to reveal a tall man with platinum blonde hair with an unhappy expression.

"What do you want?

Alfred gulped and forced a smile.

"Hey Ivan buddy!" He said. "Sup? You going to let me in or what?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the doorframe.

"Why would I do that?"

"I-It's about Mattie dude."

He seemed to brighten up at that and his frown turned into a childlike smile. It gave Alfred the creeps. Maybe he should turn back…

"Matvey?"

"Yeah…"

Then da, come in friend."

Alfred stepped in and was immediately met with a gust of cold air. He was directed to a pristine living room which severely lacked decoration, with the only colour in the room coming from a vase of plastic sunflowers sitting on the coffee table. Ivan entered with two small glasses of clear liquid and placed on in front of each of them on the table.

Alfred picked it up with a puzzled expression and swirled it.

"Dude, this lemonade is flat."

"It is vodka Alfred."

" Hate to break it to ya but we're underage - you don't have any coffee do you?"

Ivan's nose crinkled and he downed his glass in one.

"I would not have anything so disgusting in my house."

He looked to Alfred's glass and took it.

"You're brother is much more fun than you."

Alfred laughed nervously.

"My brother doesn't drink."

"Hmm…"

Alfred twitched. Okay, maybe he should turn back and forget about this…

"So what about Matvey is so important that you have come to see me? Does he miss me?"

"Hell no dude."

The temperature dropped.

"I mean - I don't know!" Alfred said quickly. "That wasn't what I came over about."

Ivan motioned for him to continue. He hadn't seen Ivan in almost a year, and had forgotten why he'd hated the guy so much when he went out with Mattie. The guy made your skin crawl! He was a drunk who would often carry a pipe with him that he'd pull from nowhere!

_Gilberts not that bad, well, not as bad as Ivan. Sure he'd a bit of a sexual deviant -_

Wait. He was not COOL with sexual deviants interested in his brother! He only tolerated Francis's visits because that would be incest - and even Francis wasn't that gross.

"Mattie's going on a date with Gilbert this weekend and I need you to help me sabotage it."

The room was deathly silent.

Ivan seemed to freeze in his spot and Alfred cautiously waved a hand in front of his face.

"Dude. Dude. Dude you there?"

Ivan grabbed his wrist making Alfred give an undignified yelp. His eyes seemed to burn as he gripped his wrist harder.

"You are making a joke, da? You are not very funny."

"N-no I'm serious." Replied Alfred.

"He has been forced into this, da?"

"Who, Mattie?"

"Da."

"Well something must've went down; probably guilt tripped or whatever."

Alfred felt as if he was sitting on an active volcano. This was not one of his best ideas. He should have went to Arthur. Shit. Shit-shit-shit-

"Da I will help."

" Y-you s-sure?"

"I am sure." He smiled past him. " I will help destroy this 'Gilbert'."

"Whoa whoa-" Alfred put up his hands. "I meant like screw it up, you know? L-like follow them or something?"

"Da, we can do that. But I have more than that in mind."

Alfred swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Like what?"

Ivan chuckled and patted him hard on the head like a child.

"It will be a nice surprise for everyone!"

Fearing for his life Alfred excused himself saying he had football practice, and almost ran to his bike at the gate.

He really was an idiot, but it couldn't be helped. There was no way his brother was going on a date with I'm-so-awesome-German-man. No way. Even if he did have to bring in the big scary Russian ex. Alfred turned the corner on his bike and fell into a giant puddle of water face first. Alfred wiped the dirt from his face and groaned.

Karma was a real bitch sometimes.

-/-/

Matthew shivered and dropped his pencil. Katyusha and Ricardo turned from their homework to him and Katyusha put her hand over his with concern in her eyes.

"What is it Matvey?"

Matthew put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I just got this feeling," He whispered. "That my brothers done something _really _stupid."

/

**Telepathic brothers FTW! ^.^**

**Sorry this is a little short - I'll make up for it when I come back! Reviews would be lovely thank you very much ~.~ **

**Ricardo is Cuba, I just found it on a popular names in Cuba list because I had no idea what to call him D:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!~**

**Spain was great. I finally saw dolphins *_* So cute! Also found out my exam results (A for History, chuffed to bits) so I did better than I thought I did. I wont ramble since it's been a while since I updated. ^_^**

**I don't own Hetalia. REVIEWS will help me to my goal of 50 reviews (I'm thinking of giving a one-shot to the 50th**** reviewer if anyone's interested).**

/-/

"So where are we going?"

Gilbert turned to the Matthew in the passenger seat and grinned at him.

" I told you it's a surprise - but don't worry, it's awesome."

Matthew smiled back and leaned in his seat.

" Everything to you is awesome."

" No I really mean it you'll like it!"

Gilbert thanked the gods that everything had gone smoothly so far. He almost hadn't had a ride for this date after the drinking incident. However, when Ludwig pointed out to his dad that Gilbert having the car would mean he'd be gone for the night, he reluctantly agreed. It hurt a little but, hey, he got the car. On top of that, as far as he knew that crazy Ivan hadn't found out about their little date. Alfred seemed a bit miffed but he was a nice guy when it came down to it. As Gilbert turned the corner a rattling could be heard in the engine, and a jolt almost took him out of his seat.

"What was that?" Asked Matthew.

Gilbert grit his teeth.

"It's fine! It always does that!"

"…I think you should pull over."

_Damn it. We're nowhere near the place!_

Gilbert pulled over and stopped the car and opened the hood of the car.

"What the crap?"

The engine was a complete mess. He wondered how he even managed to start the thing. Matthew got out his seat and quietly went to stand beside him.

"You okay?"

Gilbert put on a fake smile and clapped his hands together.

"Yep, everything is fine. Just technique difficulties."

Matthew looked down.

"One of your tires are flat."

"That's okay." He twitched.

"…actually its two."

Gilbert groaned and tugged at his hair.

"You are kidding me."

Matthew let out a little laugh.

"Talk about bad luck." Gilbert lifted his head.

" Are you laughing at me? You're laughing at me."

Matthew laughed louder and put up his hands.

"Calm down, PMSing isn't going to help the situation."

Gilbert sighed.

"You're right." He agreed. " And you're actually kinda mean."

"Not mean, just honest."

"Mean."

" Be a man and take it."

Gilbert managed a small quirk of his lip.

Matthew nudged him with his elbow.

"So are we near the place we were going?"

Shit. Gilbert felt compelled to conserve his dignity.

"Yeah! It's just around the corner."

_Double shit! What the hell are you talking about? Shut up brain!_

They started walking whilst Gilbert secretly checked out all the places they passed for a successful date spot. They mostly passed little cafés and local shops but at the end of the street they came to a small crowded Chinese place. Gilbert stopped and motioned to Matthew that this was their destination. His eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"What? Why? Do you not like Chinese?"

Matthew shook his head.

"I just, well its kinda expensive." He blushed.

" Really? I didn't think so."

_Great. Lie through your teeth._

Gilbert opened the door for him with a 'ladies first' and stepped inside. Once they were in the lobby it was clear that this place was expensive. The walls were a rich red decorated with golden trim. It reminded Gilbert of a medieval convention he'd went to with Francis last year. Nervously he stepped up to the desk and cleared his throat.

"T-table for two please?"

The man looked up with an eyebrow raised, taking in Gilbert's tattered well worn jacket.

"Are you sure this establishment is in your price range, sirs?"

Rude little shit.

" Yes SIR. I have a ton of money. Would you give us a table SIR?"

"Unless you show me your money I can't let you in. It is our policy to check teenagers who come in to prevent 'dine and dash'."

"Alright! I got it! Jesus."

Time for plan B. As if he wasn't in enough trouble already. He took out his wallet and handed over his dad's card.

"Here, you can check it on your machine."

The man did so and his eyes lit up and he broke into a smile.

"Right this way sirs we have a perfect table for you."

They walked cautiously to their table. Matthew smiled when he saw Gilbert relaxed.

"You alright? You look as if you're about to pass out."

"Huh? No it's fine. Just thinking I should have booked the table first."

_More lies. Well, at least he wouldn't have Francis following him since they didn't actually make it to the ice-cream place. Or…maybe Francis would call the police saying a strange German had kidnapped his cousin. That was more likely. He'd deal with it when it came round._

Gilbert picked up the menu. Matthew and that guy weren't kidding when they thought this place was out of his price range. He couldn't back out now. That would be embarrassing.

They both ordered something semi-sensibly priced and waited for their drinks to come. It was actually quite nice here. He wasn't too fond of ice-cream anyway (he always got brain freeze from eating it too fast). His dad was going to kill him…but he was always trying to kill him over something or other.

He turned to Matthew who was sitting patiently looking around. Gilbert took off his jacket and stretched, getting Matthew's attention.

"So how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine, you?"

"You just asked me that."

"Oh."

They smiled and their drinks came. Gilbert took a deep gulp from his. He really needed that. Matthew leaned forward.

"Is this your first date?"

Gilbert froze.

"Honestly? Yeah. I've went out with people, but, not on an actual date. Like. Thing."

"Okay. How about telling me about yourself? As long as you don't reveal yourself to be a psychopath I can't see anything going wrong."

Gilbert snorted.

"You're a lot bolder than I thought."

Matthew fidgeted awkwardly rubbing his elbow.

" I suppose people think I'm shy sometimes…"

"Yeah, you're quiet in class."

" Don't really feel there's anything I need to say. Besides. You're not supposed to talk in class."

"Nerd."

"Coming from you?"

"I'll have you know I'm the coolest guy in school. You're just jelous of my math skills."

"Only a nerd would say that - nerd."

_This is actually going pretty well…_

A new waiter came over to deliver their food and Gilbert almost choked on his drink.

"What are you doing here?"

Yao shook his head and roughly put down Gilbert's plate.

"I work here, aru." He replied. " I could ask the same about you. I thought you'd have no money considering the repairs you and your friend's had to pay for."

Matthew coughed a little and they both looked at him.

"Repairs?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, Matthew I didn't see you there."

"What? You thought I was eating alone?"

"Yes, aru. Who would be on a date with you? Repairs for completely destroying the council rooms in school last month, aru. We've had to use the cantine until it's refurbished."

Matthew quirked an eyebrow.

"That was you?"

Gilbert felt as if he was backed into a corner.

"W-Well it wasn't _just _me…It was Francis's and Antonio's idea. Long story?"

Yao huffed and waved him off.

"Forgot it aru!" He shouted as he walked away. "This place is filled with idiots tonight!"

The table was silent. Gilbert thought long and hard, searching for something to clear the air.

"Don't suppose you have a thing for bad-boys?"

-/-

"Dude I really think we should head home. People are looking at us funny."

Alfred really wasn't kidding. They were gonna get kicked out if Ivan didn't put the binoculars away.

"Patience comrade. They will lose interest soon enough."

The dude was crazy. He really wanted to crawl under the table and leave, but he didn't trust Ivan alone. Not after he found out what he did to Gilbert's car.

" What if they'd died?"

"They are alive, da?" He smiled.

Alfred shivered.

" I only did enough that they would have to pull over and head home."

" Well, it didn't work. Now we're stuck in here. I'm surprised we got in."

" I have my ways."

He felt himself go cold.

"I-I'm sure you do…"

A waiter came over and Alfred cautiously convinced Ivan to put the binoculars away.

" Are you ready to order, aru?"

Alfred's face lit up, glad for more company.

"Oh, hi Yao! I never knew you worked here!"

" How do you think I manage to cope with all the money you 'borrow' from me, aru?"

Okay maybe not so glad for the company.

Ivan laughed.

"Very good, Yao is it?~"

"Yes, aru. Are you ready to order?"

"Feisty isn't he Alfred~"

Heat came to Yao's cheek but he covered it up with his sleeve.

" Enough. What do you want?"

" Do you have anything burgerish?" Alfred chimed in.

"No you idiot. This is a Chinese restaurant. Next question."

Alfred pouted.

"The Chinese round my place makes burgers."

"Really? That makes me sad."

He turned to Ivan who was now staring at him.

"Well, what would you like? I'm busy, aru."

" I'll have whatever you're favourite is~ It must be good I trust your judgement~"

_Well that was…creepy._

Yao wrote his favourite down.

"Have you decided Alfred?"

"Erm…I'll have the duck pancakes. I think I've had that before and it was okay."

"Okay, aru."

Yao walked away with their order, and Alfred was immediately surprised to see Ivan was staring after Yao rather than reaching for his binoculars again.

"Hey! What about Mattie's virtue!"

Ivan turned back to him with a puzzled expression.

"Who?"

"My brother!"

The cloudiness left Ivan's eyes and the darkness returned. Ivan went back to his binoculars, but without as much gusto as before.

Alfred sighed and sipped from his coke. He really needed to learn to shut up.

;;;;;;-/

**I really hope I wrote Yao well - it's my first time writing him and I was a little nervous about it. Hopefully if the new school year goes well my updates will be regular. It's really nerve wracking the year before university, especially since the grades for entry have went up. Well I'll stop rambling!**

**Reviews encourage updates and make a stressed girl smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've discovered that being an adult is hell. Not looking forward to the year ahead or University (If I even get in that is). Maybe I should just become a freelance writer and forget about saving the world and becoming the first prime minister of Scotland. I'm too lazy for that kinda work anyway! ^_^**

**NEED MONEY. NEED REVIEWS. REVIEWS YOU CAN PROVIDE. **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**/**

"Dude I think they're leaving now."

Ivan looked up to find Gilbert and Matthew leaving their table. Alfred stood up and put on his jacket. Ivan remained seated.

"Are you coming?" Asked Alfred.

Ivan looked down picking up his fork, sheepishly playing with the last dregs of chocolate sauce from his pudding.

_Great. It only took a pretty Asian guy and he's forgotten about my brother. Actually…I don't know if I should be sad or relieved. _

"You do know he's not interested in you right?"

Ivan just smiled, sending a chorus of chills down his spine.

" He will succumb. They always do~"

That settled it.

"Alright-I'm-leaving-now-bye!"

With that he fled from the table and into the street. He looked about trying to find a shock of white blonde hair but found nothing. Damn. He should have paid closer attention. They could be anywhere by now!

Sighing he pulled out his phone and dialled Arthur's number.

"Hey Artie? You awake?"

A groggy muttering greeted him and he took it as a good sign.

" Can you come pick me up?"

"Wha? What? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Duh. Eleven thirty. I have a clock on the phone I am currently calling you with!"

" It was a rhetorical question you git!" He shouted. " It's a school night. I was sleeping thank you very much!"

He laughed, but after a moment grew serious.

"But seriously dude pick me up."

Alfred heard a sigh at the other end of the phone and crossed his fingers.

" Alright. Where are you?"

"Thanks man you're the best!"

Alfred gave him the details and found a free bench in an area he'd spot him. He still didn't know where his brother had ran off to, and it was too cold to stick around searching everywhere. He hugged his jacket closer around him, bringing his knees up.

"Where the hell is he?"

/

Between the harsh breathes and deep pounding of his heart he barely had enough time for his brain to process what they'd just done. Still running, he turned to Gilbert who still had a huge cocky grin stapled onto his face.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"WE." He corrected.

"Like I had a choice!"

Gilbert nudged him playfully, which was awkward whilst running.

"Having fun though aren't you?"

Matthew thought for a moment.

" Yes, actually - you're a bad influence. My brother was right about you."

"Thanks!"

Matthew laughed, slowing down into a light jog until they came to a stone wall low enough for them to sit on. Gilbert gave Matthew a hand up and soon they were gazing up at the busy street in silence.

"It's actually not a bad view." Said Gilbert, slowly inching towards his target.

"Yeah." Matthew mused. "We can see if that receptionist guy comes after us and get a head start."

Gilbert pouted.

"Aww come on! I swear I wont do anything like that again!" He whined. " That guy was just such a jerk I wanted to teach him a lesson. Nobody insults the awesome me and my awesome date!"

Gilbert stood up on the stone wall and flexed his muscles.

"Less they should feel the full extent of my WR-OH!"

Gilbert wobbled on the wall, his foot getting caught on a jutting rock. He fell forward but managed to turn so his back and arms hit the ground with a thwack.

Matthew dropped down to Gilbert's side.

"Jesus! Are you okay?"

Gilbert got up onto his elbows and rubbed his back. That seriously _hurt._ Getting onto his knees he squinted.

"No harm d-done." He squeaked.

Matthew got down onto his knees and put his hands on either side of Gilbert's head, looking for any signs of scratches or possible concussion.

Gilbert winked.

"You checking me out?"

Matthew snorted as his cheeks reddened.

" Concussion it is."

"I'll have you know I am a very attractive man."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really now?"

"Totally."

Gilbert took that moment to register how close they were kneeling to each other. If he reached out he could touch his hair and grasp it in this fingers, or close the gap between them by grabbing his arm and pulling him down into…

Gilbert swallowed his thoughts and took a deep breathe. That was something you were supposed to leave for the end of the date. Or so his brother's book had said. He could wait. Nope. He _should _wait. He didn't want to scare him off.

Instead he laced their hands together and leaned against the wall with him. Matthew returned the gesture with a squeeze.

_So soft…_

After a moment of what Gilbert would forever name remember ad ' _First Moment of Extreme Awesome Bliss With Mattie Extravaganza' _Matthew quietly put his head on his shoulder. As if on instinct Gilbert gently rested his head on top of his, the blond curls tickling his chin.

"So did you have anything else planned after our dine and dash?" Matthew whispered.

"Well. I was going to take you to the zoo, but that was because I couldn't think of anything else. I wanted this date to be memorable."

Matthew smiled, moving in closer.

"Well I think you achieved the memorable part."

"Hmm."

Gilbert nuzzled into his hair. Matthew shifted away.

"Do you want to go somewhere a bit more private?"

Gilbert's jaw dropped.

"S-Su-"

Matthew held out his hands becoming flustered.

"I meant - I don't know! Out of the street. There's a beach a little further down isn't there?"

Gilbert's poured a bucket of cold water over his mind and let himself breathe.

"Yeah! Sounds awesome!"

/-/

Get in you git, how'd you get here and I have to give you a ride home?"

Alfred got in the car and put on his seatbelt.

" Long story. I came here with Ivan."

Arthur looked flabbergasted.

"What?" He asked. "Why the hell would you be at a restaurant with that creepy bastard?"

"I was following Mattie and that Gilbert guy! Who knows what they might've done if we hadn't been there!"

Arthur nodded sarcastically.

"And where are they now?"

"I… don't know…." Alfred trailed off.

"Alfred." He murmured. " You really are an idiot."

"It's the thought that counts!"

" The thought wont keep Gilbert from taking your little brother's virginity on the beach." He smirked.

"DON'T YOU TRY TO PROVOKE ME - wait what? Why the beach?"

_Bollocks. _

"No reason. Chose it at random."

Alfred squinted for a moment and then it hit him.

"You saw them going down to the beach didn't you!"

He pointed a finger accusingly. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well done Sherlock. Can we go home now?"

Alfred shook his head, new determination in his eyes.

"We're going to the beach!"

"NO. We are not."

"We're going to the beach."

"No."

"Beach."

"No."

"Beach!"

"NO."

"B-"

"GOD-DAMMIT ALFRED WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE BEACH!"

"I'm going to keep pestering you until you take me."

Arthur snorted.

"You'll give up in about five minutes."

"Hello I'm Alfred F. Jones - have we met?"

"Alright! Alright! I get it! You're annoying and stubborn and if it'll shut you up we will go to the damn beach!"

Alfred raised his arms triumphantly as Arthur turned the car around.

"Full speed ahead Watson!"

/-/

It was pitch black when they got to the beach. They decided to settle on a secluded area of sand littered with sea shells, which Matthew seemed to be gathering in his hands.

Gilbert lifted his head and stared at him questionably.

"What're you doing?"

Matthew turned around as if he just noticed he was there.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. " I like seashells."

"I got that."

"Then why ask?"

Gilbert shrugged and continued to lie down on the sand. After stuffing what Gilbert mused to be half the beach in his pockets Matthew finally lay down next to him.

Gilbert took his hand again.

"About time."

"Missed me that much, eh?" Matthew smirked.

"Absolutely, you're almost as awesome as me."

Matthew now lay on his side.

"Really? I feel privileged."

Gilbert nudged him on the ankle with his foot.

"So you should be."

They drew in closer to each other, each becoming aware of the cold sea air and the warmth across from them.

Taking a momentary second to build up his bravery Gilbert trailed their entwined hands north, settling his hand on Matthew's waist and pulling him towards him. He slowly inched his face closer to Matthew's lips. So close that he could only see eyelashes and the light freckling upon his nose.

He wetted his lips and kissed him lightly, slowly parting his lips to delve deeper into the kiss. When he felt Matthew respond heat came over him and he forgot all caution and delicately, moving to put his legs on either side of Matthew, pushing him into the sand.

Lowering himself he rested their stomachs together, sending electricity and heat all around him. Matthew felt it to, opening his mouth wider so Gilbert could have full control.

Gilbert trailed his tongue along Matthew's lips, dipping in lightly to his mouth until finally and passionately moving their tongues together. Matthew lightly grinded his hips upwards in response, causing Gilbert to moan loudly and buck his hips. He took his lips away from Matthew's mouth and kissed along his jaw and up to his ear, licking lightly. As things were getting even more heated, they both jumped out of their skin when a cheery ring tone cut through the silence.

In three seconds the phone cut off leaving them confused.

"Who was that?"

"Dunno." Matthew shrugged. "Phone's in my pocket and I have better things to do than check."

"Like me?" Gilbert grinned.

"One thing at a time. Down boy."

Gilbert leaned down and sloppily took Matthew's lips in his once more.

/-/

"We're not going to find them you know." Sulked Arthur with his arms crossed.

"We are. I can sense it. Brother's have that kinda connection."

Arthur rubbed his arms feeling the cold.

"Look they've probably left as they discovered how bloody freezing it is out here!"

Alfred sighed and toddled over to him looking disappointed.

"Alright we'll leave - wait is that them over there?"

Arthur looked of into the distance and cringed at the sight of Gilbert on top of Alfred's younger brother. Things were going to get ugly.

"EWW. GROSS. CANNOT UNSEE!"

Arthur caught Alfred by the waist before he charged over like a raging bull.

"Calm down you idiot! If you interrupt he'll just get him angry and he'll ignore you like he did the last time you meddled in his life!"

Alfred relaxed in his arms.

"Fine."

"Good. Now lets end this madness and head home."

Arthur looked back to catch Alfred with his phone out.

"Don't you dare-"

"I wasn't-"

"His name is on the screen-"

"No it isn't-"

"It says dialling-"

"N-"

"ALFRED F. JONES GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!"

Arthur tackled him to the ground and they tumbled down the sandy hill into the shallow water. Alfred looked around wildly.

"Where's my phone!"

"Still on the top of the hill you git. I managed to stop the call when I knocked it out of you're hand."

Alfred dragged himself out of the water but Arthur was ahead of him running for the phone. Alfred sighed realising he wasn't going to get his way and instead settled on watching Arthur's ass as his trousers clung to him because of their tumble in the water.

Maybe he'd get some action later when they were in the car on the way home. Alfred always got the suspicion that Arthur secretly enjoyed it when they were arguing. He ran past Arthur and raced along the sand.

"Race you to the car eyebrows!"

Arthur fumed and took the bait.

Yeah. If his geeky brother could get a guy then so could he. Someone was gonna get LAID~

/-/

**Only one more chapter to go! ^_^ I'm really going to miss this story - it's given me confidence to write so many characters!**

**I hope the kiss scene was good, I've only ever written one before and it wasn't quite as steamy as that O/O**

**I've been musing about the idea of doing a western. For some reason the 'Wild West' section at Port Aventura (where I went on holiday) hasn't left my mind. I can picture all the characters in their roles! France as the theatre owner with all the dancing ladies, England as bartender and America as the hero cowboy~**

***Sigh* We can all dream!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Morning After…**

" Look at him!" Shouted Alfred. " Holding his hand - bold as brass!"

Arthur gave him a punch in the arm.

"Alfred be quiet. Wait. 'Bold as brass'?"

"Shut up." Alfred huffed, crossing his arms.

Alfred had almost had a fit when Gilbert showed up at his house this morning. Then died when he just waltzed right in and went into Mattie's room. Not cool. He'd have to have a word with him when Mattie wasn't looking.

Arthur noticed his expression and gave a scoff.

"You're acting like his father rather than his elder brother. Calm down would you?"

" You wouldn't understand…" He mumbled. "…It's not like it's your brother being molested right before your eyes."

"Right." Sighed Arthur. "I'm leaving. Call me when you've grown up a bit."

Arthur's pace formed into a light jog as he swung his school bag over his shoulder.

" Wha? Wait! Come back!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey, this is my boyfriend Mattie."

"Okay…?"

Gilbert continued walking with Matthew's hand firmly grasped in his own, then abruptly stopped when another person passed them. He tapped them on the shoulder.

"Hey. This is my boyfriend Mattie!"

The man gave them a weird look and continued walking. Gilbert grinned and started to walk again until Matthew elbowed him in the side.

" Did you even know that person?" Asked Matthew quietly.

"Nope."

" Or the one before that?"

" Nu-uh."

"Then why?-"

"Because." Gilbert swung their clasped hands. " You're awesome and I'm showing you off."

" Showboating?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

He nodded.

"Yeah sure. Whatever that means."

Gilbert gave him a quick peck on the cheek as they came to the school gate, causing him to redden furiously with his head burrowed in his collar. Gilbert shrugged, too high in the clouds right now to care too much. Spotting Francis and Antonio he waved them over.

Antonio gave him a wide grin and a discreet high five when he noticed Matthew standing beside him. He glanced over to Francis who was looking surprisingly content considering.

Quietly Matthew excused himself when he spotted Lars, giving Gilbert a quick goodbye hug.

"Aww he's adorable Gilbert!" Cooed Antonio. He gave him a thumbs up. "Good job!"

"Thanks man!"

Francis out of the blue gave him a hug, which Gilbert mistook for a charge before bracing himself. Gilbert gave him a confused look as Francis put a hand on his shoulder.

"Treat him well _mon ami. _He seems happy enough." He smiled.

Gilbert looked to Antonio.

" He was screaming blue murder before you arrived," Explained Antonio. "Something about ice-cream?"

Oh. Shit.

"I can explain -"

Francis twitched.

"- the car broke down! We ended up going to this Chinese restaurant instead. I swear."

He wasn't going to mention the beach.

Francis considered him for a moment, then cleared his face of any anger.

" It's okay I understand." He answered. " I got the impression that Ivan had something to do with that when Alfred and Arthur gave me a ride home last night…"

Gilbert shivered.

"Wait. Alfred AND Arthur?"

Francis nodded.

"Mmhm. Suspicious isn't it at such a late time?"

The morning descended into them gossiping like old women. He didn't care what anyone else thought - he loved Monday mornings.

/-''''/''''''

**End of the school day…**

"Fine I admit I overreacted."

Arthur smiled in triumph, ruffling Alfred's hair slightly.

"You can be such a drama queen at times," Said Arthur. " He mustn't be THAT bad if Matthew likes him."

Alfred groaned sadly.

"You obviously don't know my brother that well. He's an awesome master of disguise."

They walked in silence until they came to Alfred's house on the corner, where they stood awkwardly.

"Do…you wanna come in?" Asked Alfred.

_I shouldn't be shy. He's been in my house plenty of times. It's just now…_

"Sure…but, wont Matthew be home?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Nah. Mattie goes to Lars's house after school on a Monday, and my parents are working late tonight."

Arthur gulped.

"I suppose I'll stay for a while."

"Cool."

Alfred opened the door, throwing his bag and jacket on the hall floor. Rolling his eyes Arthur went to the cupboard where you were he explained you were supposed to place your things.

Alfred laughed.

"Come on Artie, just put them anywhere! I'll be in the lounge, k?"

Alfred danced a little inside. This was gonna be great. On the car ride home he'd been sure something was going to happen. Well. Until Francis flagged their car. Arthur looked set on running him over but Alfred reluctantly convinced him to pull over - he was his cousin after all.

Alfred in a daze opened the door. Then froze when he noticed two figures on the couch, one with blonde hair sitting on the other ones lap.

"DEAR GOD!"

Matthew and Gilbert jumped out of their skin, turning to see Alfred in a little dance of rage at the door. Gilbert let out a repressed laugh at the sight, which rewarded him with a slightly threatening glare.

"Get out."

Matthew got up.

"Come on Alfred-"

" No, really! Get out! I have Arthur in the next room and you guys will ruin the moment!" He hissed.

Matthew gave him a confused look but Gilbert got the idea and jumped out from his seat.

"Come on Mattie, we'll go out the backdoor and leave these lovebirds alone~"

They quickly exited out the back as Alfred gave a sigh of relief. Arthur came into the room a minute later.

"Did you shout?"

"Nah. Spider."

"Man up Alfred." He scoffed.

Alfred broke into a grin as Arthur took a seat and turned on the television, sneaking around until their legs were touching. He blushed and fiddled with his shirt as Alfred leaned in to kiss his cheek.

There was a rapping on the window. They turned to see Matthew trying to pull Gilbert out of the garden.

"WEAR A CONDOM KIDS!" He bellowed.

"Gilbert shut up!" Matthew paled.

Alfred ran to the front door and opened it with 'death' printed in his eyes.

Gilbert pulled Matthew off his feet.

"Quick Mattie! RUN!"

Matthew groaned. He was going to have to get used to this.

/;;;;./

**I love you guys. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart thank you. I have cherished every review and each one has made my day, especially now I've gone back to school and the homework is piling up. **

**GUYS. If you've been with this story all the way through and haven't reviewed yet, PLEASE DO. It would mean a lot to me! Hope to see you guys reviewing my future stories! **

**Live long and prosper! ~ (:**


End file.
